liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Forehead (044)
Forehead, A.K.A. Experiment 044, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to sing barbershop tunes annoyingly off-key. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Bio Experiment 044 was the 44th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to agonize his victims with annoying off-key barbershop tunes. 044 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 044's pod being one of them. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Mrs. Hasagawa mistook 044's pod for an apricot and placed it in a colander for later consumption along with numerous other pods. After Lilo and Stitch redecorated Mrs. Hasagawa's yard without her permission, she was less than thrilled with the results, but decided to thank them for their work with the "apricots". The pods were then revealed, but before Lilo and Stitch could stop her, she washed them with a watering can, thus activating the experiments. After his activation, 044 began to carry out his primary function. When Stitch ran by, 044 grabbed him and started singing barbershop style music off-key while explaining that that was his primary function. Believing the experiments to be a danger to Mrs. Hasagawa, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley tried to capture them all. 044 was then captured in a container by unknown means. 044 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 044 was then named Forehead. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Forehead, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Forehead participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what he did. He probably agonized the clones with his off-key singing. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Forehead can be seen in the audience cheering. Biology Appearance Forehead is a pink, four-headed mustached experiment with white markings on each head and his chest and stomach, four arms and four red bowties on his necks. Special Abilities Forehead can speak fluent English, and sings barbershop songs off-key by singing out of tune. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Forehead's pod color is green. *Forehead is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 044 Primary fuction: Singing barbeshop tunes annoyingly off-key". Gallery 044_Forehead__by_experiments.jpg 044 forehead by bricerific43-d57pa6h.jpg 044_forehead_size_comparison_by_bricerific43-d5aqwfh.jpg|Forehead's size comparison 044_Forehead.jpg ScreenCapture 02.png|Forehead's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-12h43m45s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-09-17h08m26s208.png vlcsnap-2013-02-04-13h30m00s135.png vlcsnap-2013-02-04-13h29m15s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h20m09s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-20h58m38s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m58s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png The Origin Of Stitch Forehead.jpg panes15.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Mrs Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments